High School Dreams
by Cassy The Cat
Summary: After getting in a little trouble. Blaze and Amy's parents decided that the only option was high school. Blaze instantly falls for a hedgehog with funny quills. Don't let the title deceive you. This is anything but a dream. Please R&R./ Simple few chapter story. Has nothing to do with my series.
1. First Day

Here it is. High school. I have heard of this place, but I never been in one, or to a school of any kind at that matter. This is a strange place much different from home. I only know one person here. Her name is Amy, me and her got in a little trouble. Our parents both agreed this was the best idea to send us here. So here we are.

"Hey Bee!" My name is Blaze, but Amy calls me Bee. "Hey Ames." I say looking in the small window on the doors. "you ready to go in?" She asks. I look in the window again. This was her first year in high school to.

"Yah, I guess." She pushes open the doors and I tighten my grip on my notebook. Everyone seems to look at me, some staring others pointing. Amy walks in with a grin I must have a weird look on my face because I see people laughing.

"Isn't it great?" Amy asks about to jump out of her shoes. My eyes wander around as I walk down the hallway. My eyes turn to a group of three hedgehogs over in a corner. There was a blue one who had a smile on his face making a joke I would guess. A black one with red down the back of his quills who was rolling his eyes. Then there was a silver one who was looking back at me, he had a small smile on his face.

"Hey Bee." Amy snapper her fingers in my face. I looked at her. "What?" She laughed. "Welcome home astronaut, how was outer space?" I laughed at her statement. Then we heard a sharp ringing sound. "Time for class. You ready?" I nodded and walked to class.

We were the first ones in the room. I took a seat by the window. I decided to sit up front to avoid everyone. Amy sat next to me. Then others began to enter the room. A fox with two tails. A rabbit who walked over to Amy and began chatting up a storm. A white bat, two echidnas, a raccoon who was talking non-stop with a strange accent,and a few others. Then near time for second bell the three hedgehogs walked in.

Almost seemed like they couldn't be separated. Except when it came to seating. The blue one sat right down on the other end of the first row. The silver one pointed to the seat behind me and the black one went strait to the back row.

Then the bell rang. Our teacher was a tall slender rabbit who looked a lot like the one who was next to Amy. "Good morning class, and welcome to your freshman year at Chaos High." Everyone shifted in their seats.

"I am Ms. Nilla. But you can call me Ms.N if it make you fell better. I will be your Biology teacher this year." No one made a sound. Good I'm not the only nervous one here. "Okay let's go over the class rules."

She started to talk about the rules. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the hedgehog smiling at me. "Hi, I noticed you this morning I haven't seen you around before you new?" I nod in reply. "I'm Silver by the way." I chuckled when he said his name. "I know, pretty original huh?" I smiled. "I'm Blaze." "Well,Blaze if you like I can show you around later-"

"Mr. Silver, I do not appreciate you talking. We do not need to start the year on a bad foot do we?" I looked back at Silver who shook his head, and winked at me. I glanced at Amy who smiled. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

**Should I continue? Answer in Reviews.**


	2. Rest of First day

Class went on we had to introduce ourselves to the whole class. Of course when I went up people pointed. After I said my name i heard from the back row. "It's the pyromaniac!". I went back to my seat wanting to disappear.

The next class was math. Of course it looked like I would never get Silver off my back. I learned in third period we had all of our classes together. _Great._ I'll admit he was a nice guy, and really funny. I still have mixed feelings about him. Then I met that raccoon from this morning. Her name was Marine, and she was an exchange student from Australia. Pretty cool huh? Any way lunch was when everything started to form.

I walked through the lunch line, paid for my lunch then walked into the dining hall. Amy, Cream(the rabbit who I found out was the science teacher's daughter.) and Marine all sat at a table in the back. Then Silver walked up and smiled. "Got anywhere to sit?" He asked. Glancing at Amy she winked at me and signaled to go with him. I shook my head.

"Come on." He said nodding his head to the left. "You can sit with us." I followed Silver over to a table where the other two hedgehogs, the fox and the two echidnas were sitting. "So wait, how did Ms. N know your name." Silver laughed. "She followed us all through middle school. Every year she was my science teacher." I laughed."Sounds like you have a stalker."

He laughed a bit to setting his tray on the table. The blue one spoke up. "Yo, Silvs who the chick?"The dark one smirked. "Isn't it obvious Sonic." He started to laugh. "Ouwr wittle Silvwer is gwowing up." They both laughed histaricly. Silver looked at me and mouthed something. "I'm the youngest." Is all I saw I guess that's all I need to to see.

"This is Blaze."Silver pointed out. Sonic looked at me. Shadow laughed again. "The pyromaniac?" I glared at him. "Don't set me on fire." He said pretending to be scared. "Don't tempt me." I said back. Sonic pointed at him. "You got burned." I looked at Silver. "If all I will hear today is fire-jokes I'll go sit with someone else."

I kind of zoomed out during names so everyone of course told me their names. I had Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and the girl echidna was Tikal. "So, Blaze?" Sonic asked. "What is up with the pyromaniac thing?" I rolled my eyes. "I umm kind of almost burnt down my house." Everyone jumped back laughing. "How did you do that?" Tails asked. "Actually it was an accident, but the police hate me so they said I did." I laughed a little. "Let's just say it wasn't pretty." Everyone laughed.

Then the bell rang and Silver, Amy, Marine and me all walked to gym. We all sat on the bleachers while others played football in the field. "Silver do you play any sports?" I asked. He shrugged a little. "I do play a little football. I'm not the best. You?" I tried to remember. "I think I did a little dance when I was little. I don't really remember much about my child hood." I sat back and looked up.

Silver leaned back. "Does it bother you?" He asked. I shook my head. Though it did I didn't want to bother him with little details. The a ball came flying towards my face. Silver reached over and caught it just in time. Throwing it back easily. "Woah, that was amazing. Thanks." I said. "No problem."

Fifth period was English. I instantly hated it. Sixth period went by quickly. When it was the last class of the day. It was a computer tech class. I was pretty good at it considering I use to help my dad repair them when I was younger. I knew every little thing he told us that day.

The final bell rang and Silver waited outside the door for me. "So first day, any thoughts?" I smiled. "Not really." Silver and I walked out the door. "Need a lift?" Sonic honked the horn. Shadow was sitting int he passenger seat with his headphones on. "Nah, I got a ride." I said pointing towards Amy who was sitting on the back of her car. Silver waved goodbye as I walked over.

"'Bout time." Amy said hopping in the car. I smiled and set my books in putting my bag in the sat in the front and put my sunglasses on. "So whats up with you and shiny guy." She asked. I laughed in reply. "He's cool. And why you busting me. I saw you goo-goo eyes at Sonic." She blushed. "Touche" She said starting the car and pulling out of the school parking lot.


	3. The Diner

Me and Amy drove away from the school pulling up to our part-time job. She parked the car and leaned back in the seat. "Ready for the grind?" She asked as I reached for our uniforms in the back-seat. I laughed and handed her her uniform.

"Did we have to work at a diner?" I asked getting out of the car. "It was the only job available here." She replied.

We both ran in the bathroom and changed into our uniforms. "This thing looks awful." I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. The bright red did not go with my lavender fur and black knee-high boots. I put on the apron.

"Well I told you to bring other shoes besides those goth butt-kicker boots." She laughed.

We walked out and met up with the manager. She was a swallow about the same color as me. "Okay, Blaze and Amy." She said looking at a chart. "You two will share section A today."

We stood at the dining bar until someone came in. The place was always deserted after school apparently. Then through the door I saw him come in. Silver was walking behind Sonic and Shadow. I rolled my eyes and turned to Amy.

"You gotta be kidding me." I said to her. She looked over my shoulders. "Well have fun. That's your table." She handed me my book. "OH no no no take it please." I said shoving towards him. She looked at me seriously and handed me my bool and three menus. "We need this job. Don't screw up."

I walked over and put the best smile on my face. "Hello and welcome to Cassy's." I said handing them the menus. "Blaze?" Silver said looking up. "What a coincidence." Sonic said opening his. Silver rolled his eyes. "I never saw you here before." He joked.

"It's because I just started today." I took out my order book. "Now what do you want?" Sonic threw down the menu. "The usual." I held my hands out to the side. "Which isss?" Shadow scoffed. "I think you should know pyromaniac." I was about to lose it.

"Look I just started today. You tel me what it is today and tomorrow I will have it ready before you get here tomorrow." Sonic looked at me. "Oh yah I forgot. Sorry Shadow gets a little angry when he is hungry."

Silver laughed. "He's always angry." I joined in. "He must always get hungry." The others laughed harderand Shadow's scowl grew more. "Your tip is going down." Silver and Sonic laughed harder. "Nope it's getting higher." Sonic said calming down and turning to me.

"Just get us three vanilla shakes to go." I turned away "Coming right up." Amy smiled looking at Sonic two tables away. "Give me three vanillas to go." I yelled to the back. Three cups came into the window and I grabbed them.

I walked over to the table. "Alright three to go. That will be 3.50." They looked at Silver.

"What?"

"You lost the bet your turn to pay." Shadow said smiling. Silver took out his wallet and handed me a 5 with a piece of paper paper-clipped to it. "Keep the change." He said standing up winking at me. The three grabbed the shakes and left the diner.

I looked at the paper clipped to the bill. It was his phone number. I felt my heart about to beat out of my chest. I was sure of one thing I was falling for Silver the hedgehog.


End file.
